Bite me Hannibal, I'm a Cannibal
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: Hannibal isn't the only killer in town... A sexy young woman to turn him on and drive him crazy with her rough edges and shapely curves. She is much like him, and her antics may be just what the doctor ordered for our favorite psychopath. If he get her to come over for dinner. wink wink HannibalXOC M for a reason. Enjoy! R
1. Chase me

Intro/AN: I know I know, I should be writing and finishing my other stories but these plot bunnies won't leave me alone! Besides Hannibal needs a sexy buddy to work out some tension. I do not own anything but my OC Dr. Raven Mischa Gideon. Steal her and face the wrath of the Cannibal! Its a little short but, it's enough to start off. I hope.

This story begins while our beloved Jack Crawford, Will Grahm, and added in Dr. Lecter are all in office as he claims he has had the Ripper in custody all along.

* * *

"Ah yes, that thing you do... You Mr. Grahm are quite the topic in psychological circles..." Dr. Chilton drawled out eyeing Will in the same way a child might eye a toy he wanted to gleefully take apart.

Dr. Lecter bristled as he saw how rudely was behaving but Jack seemed to step in and change the subject.

"Dr. Chilton, the crime scene, if you please..." Jack interjected firmly before Chilton had the chance to pick at Will's brain. With a sullen sigh of clear disappointment Chilton stood up and opened his mouth to reply when the door to his office opened and a young woman walked in without a word. Chilton seemed very surprised to see her and was very taken aback as the woman grabbed a key card from behind his desk with a scowl of pure annoyance on her face.

"Raven... what in the world are you doing here? You're not on the schedule..."

"Believe it or not Fredrick... NOT everything I do includes you... I'm here to visit my father."

Chilton sputtered and walked around the young woman and blocked her path to the door."You most certainly will NOT be seeing him Raven... he is in his cell and is not seeing any visitors he just killed one of the staff nurses! I'll not be letting my niece go anywhere near such a dangerous man. Father or not."

The woman called Raven glared at Chilton. "Adopted niece... and hardly that! And I will visit my father whenever I damn well please. I am not some child you can order around."

Hannibal along with Will and Jack watched in a stunned silence as the two argued. Hannibal took note of how very attractive Raven was. Her hair that hung over her shoulders was as black as blood appeared in the moonlight, her full lips lightly covered with a shiny lip-gloss where the color of a thick red wine, her skin almost flawless and pale. Her legs shapely and long, her hips, breasts and rear were the perfect size for a man's hands to grab and hold. Her eyes were a lovely shade of sky blue... she was very attractive. Just a head shorter than he was, even with the heels she was currently wearing.

As for the rest of her clothes... Hannibal also noticed just how scantily clad she was. Not so much that it would be objectionable, but it was quite noticeable. And from the way she acted towards Dr. Chilton, it was on purpose that she dressed the way she did to simply agitate him.

Not that another male in the room seemed to mind. The way her blouse was teasingly showing just enough cleavage to stir a man's blood and how her flowy and short skirt showed off a hint of the upper part of her leg as she moved. She was a glorious tease, a Siren to all nonrelated males, but a tease.

"I forbid you to see him!"

"You forbid me?! Let me tell you something Chilton... I am a grown woman and am free to do whatever, and WHOEVER I please. And if I desire to go and see my father then that is exactly what I am going to do. And YOU can go suck on a fat baby's dick if you think you'll have any say in the matter!"

Hannibal was taken aback by the young woman's vulgar language as was Jack and Will.

Dr. Chilton stood in a silent battle of anger and wits against Raven. The tension in the room and between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. Jack was brave enough or maybe foolish enough to break the deafening silence between them.

"Dr. Chilton... perhaps you should just tell us where the crime scene is so that you can finish your conversation with your niece..."

The two looked back and seemed to agree to stick a pin in it and finish their heated argument later."Yes, the crime scene... Gentleman this is my niece, Raven M. Gideon. Raven this is Director Jack Crawford of the FBI, Mr. Grahm, and Dr. Lecter."

"DOCTOR Raven Gideon... he means... A pleasure to meet you gentlemen... I've heard of you before Dr. Lecter, you're quite the Criminal profiler." Dr. Raven shook their hands in turn.

"I see, my reputation precedes me then." Hannibal smiled softly at the young woman; he'd guess she was in her late 20's or so. He discretely eyed her up and down, very much liking what he saw physically in the woman. She was very much his type. Hannibal also noticed that she did the same to him and also seemed to approve of him as she shook his hand.

"Indeed it has. You'll have to excuse Dr. Chilton and his questions Mr. Grahm... Hideous isn't he? He tugs at your mind like a freshman pulling at a panty girdle. How he of all people became chief of staff is beyond me." Raven sneered in Chilton's direction, her voice dripping with venom.

Hannibal though somewhat shocked by the girls rudeness didn't show it but he could not help but comment."A young lady such as yourself Dr. Gideon, should not speak so ill of the one who helped raise them, nor should they use such vulgar language."

Raven pinned him with a cold stare that left Hannibal at a loss for words. This young lady much like himself was a true predator, her unsettling and blank gaze told him that the two of them shared more than just a career choice.

"I never say anything that isn't already a painfully obvious truth Dr. Lecter... Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I am going to visit my father..."

Raven turned on her heel to glower at Dr. Chilton and take her ID badge from him and stalk out the door, though as she did Hannibal noticed she paused only for the shortest moment and purposely with the slightest of movement flipped the back of her airy skirt to give a very noticeable flash of her transparent dark red lacey panties under it, causing all three of the visiting men's eyebrows to disappear in to their hairline.

But Hannibal knew without a doubt from the slight smirk he caught on her glossy lips, that little show was all for him and his benefit... a dare and a flirtation all in one for him to follow her.

**_Oh what a very naughty girl you are Dr. Raven Gideon... whatever shall be done about you..._**

Hannibal felt his cock harden and twitch as he watched her walk away and as that though of her punishment crossed his mind.

However, he could not let her actions go unanswered, that would be most rude. As led them to the crime scene, Hannibal slipped away unnoticed and followed the very naughty Dr. Raven Gideon.

* * *

Welcome to the Darkside. Are you surprised we lied about having cookies?


	2. Catch me

Catch me

* * *

Raven walked down the halls of the asylum, well aware she was being followed. At least he was polite enough to keep his distance.

"Hello Barney, I'm here to see my father."

Barney looked up from the charts in his hands and smiled at Dr. Raven from the other side of the glass."Dr. Chilton isn't allowing Dr. Gideon any visitors at the time Raven... he killed one of the nurses... He's too dangerous..."

Raven leaned forward giving Barney a good view of her cleavage. Barney was a gentleman but he was still a man. "Oh come on Barney... you and I both know he wouldn't lay a finger on me, no matter what mood he is in. And Chilton is just trying to punish me. I'm the only one here who can get through to him... you said it yourself... The lion could never hurt his little lamb... Please Barney? Let me see him... I won't tell if you won't."

Barney looked at Raven as she flashed him those big blue eyes and spoke in that soft tone. "Alright, but only for a short time... I can't lose my job over this..."

Raven smiled and handed over her key card. "No worries Barney, I'll be sure to tell Chilton I held you at gun point."

Barney chuckled at the inside joke they seemed to share as the door opened that lead to the holding cells and Hannibal stayed with in hearing range. Raven fixed herself up a bit before she went through the door way to make herself more presentable to her father. He did not approve of his daughter flaunting herself in front of men here. Even if it was to simply get under Chilton's skin. She never wore much make up but then again she didn't have to. Even still, she checked everything to be sure she looked her best for her beloved father.

"Hey daddy," Raven greeted her father from the other side of the cell he was in. It was very clear that the two were related, they were practically twins. The same jaw line, hair color, eye color, similar features, cheek bones, yes there was no doubt in Dr. Lecters mind that the two were father and daughter.

"Hello my little lamb, you do not look happy to see me… I take it you heard of my slip?" Dr. Gideon drawled as he moved as close to his child as he could.

"Yes, daddy I did… and I am not happy with you. There was no reason for you to kill that nurse… You promised me you'd leave the women alone… and you've been doing so well since you came here… They're going to look at the murder as a sexual one and you know it… They'll take away more of your privileges daddy, I don't know if I will be able to come in and see you anymore. I'm not sure if I even want to now… For the off chance you decide you want to pop my eyes and kill me as well…" Raven's voice cracked as if she was about to cry, Hannibal noted, as he heard Dr. Gideon move around more agitatedly in his cell.

"My Mischa… you know that isn't true. I would never hurt you my lamb… Has that damnable Chilton gotten to you again? I swear if he doesn't leave you alone…" the man growled, Hannibal could see him pacing back and forth in front of the door like a wild animal in a cage. This man was clearly very protective of his child. Idly he wondered how Dr. Chilton got to be the adopted uncle of Dr. Gideon's child.

"Come here, princess, let me hold you… "

Hannibal looked up to see the man called Barney looking at him, a mere acknowledgement of his presence and little more, as Dr. Raven gave him a gesture and the cell door was unlocked and she stepped in. Barney looked back at Dr. Lecter and as if he knew why he was there turned a screen towards him to allow him to see inside the cell as well as hear them.

_**How very thoughtful of you Barney.**_

Hannibal watched the screen as he saw Dr. Gideon embrace his child and nuzzle the top of her head with surprising delicacy given what he had seen in the other room. Almost cradling his child it seemed, as he spoke to her in a hushed voice.

"Never think I would harm you my princess… you mean too much to me. Too precious… Never harm you my lamb… never that, never that. Not my Mischa."

Dr. Raven hugged her father back as they shared this moment together. Hannibal quickly realized why Dr. Gideon was so adamant about never harming his daughter… Though he had killed his wife and in laws on thanksgiving two years ago, the media had never mentioned any children. Raven, must be his only child, though she was far too old to be from his previous marriage. Maybe from a pre-marital fling? He made a note to ask Dr. Raven about it later.

"You were doing so well daddy, I am very unhappy with you. You should not have done that. Now they will keep you in isolation longer. You need to control those urges…. I want to be able to see you out side of this cell at some point… Or at least be able to walk with you in that new exercise room… wouldn't you like that?"

He heard Dr. Gideon sigh as they sat down on the cot he had. "Yes, my lamb, I would. I will do my best to not slip and upset you again…"

"Thank you daddy that is all I ask that you try, for me…"

The two turned to lighter subjects for a while; occasionally Dr. Gideon would chuckle or make a witty comment, but nothing of great importance. After ten minutes or so, Barney reached over and flicked the lights in the cell, to let Dr. Raven know that her time was up with her father as Hannibal and Barney hear the distant sound of Dr. Chilton coming down.

"I have to go now daddy, but I'll be back tomorrow to visit and have lunch with you alright. Behave yourself until then." Dr. Raven stood and kissed her father's cheek as they said their goodbyes before Dr. Raven left the cell looking slightly upset, near tears as she whipped at her eyes after she was out of her father's sight.

"Enjoy the show Dr. Lecter…?" Raven snapped at him, irritated that he had watched her interactions with her father.

"I would hardly consider what I saw a show… You seem to love your father very much. It is a shame that Dr. Chilton tries to keep the two of you separate. You seem to be very good for him, therapeutic even. If I may ask, how is it that Dr. Chilton is your adopted uncle, while you still have your father?" Hannibal handed her his handkerchief to whip her eyes.

Raven took it gratefully and sighed as she dabbed at her eyes. "My father… wasn't married to my mother, his would be wife at the time I was conceived… in fact they had broken up for a few years while they were still in college before they got engaged and married. In that year his wife had me and gave me up for adoption, close ended so I never knew who my parents were. Dr. Chilton's brother and his wife were on the adoption list and I ended up with them. "

Raven explained softly as they walked back to the upper level of the asylum. "As I got older, I started to make appeals for my file to be opened to see who my parents were, but every time it was denied… until I gained enough money to hire a P.I, around that same time, my adoptive parents had passed in a car accident so, I was left in the care of their next of kin, which was sadly, Chilton. After I hired the P.I I found out who my parents were and what happened. I was in my mid 20's by then. I sent my father a letter explaining who I was and that I wanted to meet him… It was that letter and the knowledge that his wife had given birth to his child and had given it away without his knowledge that sent him over the edge and led to him killing her and the rest of the family that thanksgiving. I meet him here for the first time, a little less than 2 years ago. I've been visiting him every day ever since."

Raven finished as Hannibal nodded as the story now made sense. "I see, that is a very interesting story Dr. Raven… I am sorry you had to go through so much tragedy in order to meet your father."

Raven shook her head it's alright, I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Besides, it gives me an excuse to torment Chilton on a daily basis since I moved in to my own place." She smiled at him.

Hannibal smiled back in the twisted way he did, "I would very much like to hear more about you, Dr. Raven… perhaps… over dinner?"

Raven paused, "Are you hitting on me, Dr. Lecter?" She smiled more broadly and seemed very amused by his offer. One of her shapely eyebrows arched at him slightly, those lovely blue eyes flashing at him.

"Perhaps, but I am more so asking you out to dinner at my home tonight at 6 o'clock sharp… If you would like to join me?" Hannibal replied smoothly as he flashed his private and twisted smile.

"I would like that very much Dr. Lecter… and please, call me Raven…" She spoke in that quiet and teasing voice of hers that stirred his blood.

"Very well, and you may call me Hannibal… I will see you at my address at 6…" He wrote down his home address on the back of his business card from his wallet and handed it to her.

"6 it is then… Have a pleasant day until then Hannibal…" Raven purred as she took his card and strolled off in to the hallway, her hips swinging ever so nicely for his benefit just as Jack and Will found him and filled him in on the crime scene.

If he was being honest with himself, Hannibal wasn't truly listening to either of them about the crime scene. He was much more interested in thinking about how his date with the lovely Dr. Raven Gideon would play out tonight. He sincerely hoped she was not a vegetarian... Otherwise there would be problems, and thus far the world was far more interesting with Raven in it. But he had a feeling, his cooking would not be a problem.

* * *

A/N: Lemony goodness to come soon! R&R please!

Welcome to the Darkside. Are you surprised we lied about having cookies?


	3. Bite me

A/N: Just so everyone knows... I have no idea what I'm talking about with anything in this fanfic that deals with cooking... Just saying. So if I screw anything up... you know why. The food Hannibal is making are dishes I thought sounded fancy... so yeah... R&R it will make me feel smarter. Even if my cooking sucks.

* * *

Hannibal was just putting the finishing touches on his. Balandeliai dish and Bigos soup when the doorbell rang, he glanced up to see that it was six o'clock exactly. He smiled and placed the soup on the table and headed towards the door to let his guest in.

Raven stood outside 's door silently... kinda. She was fussing with her clothes and hair even now. She had decided on something nice for tonight. So she chose something simple. A black cocktail dress with little embellishments. It was a rather warm night so she'd skipped the coat and gone with a light shawl instead. She had made the mistake of mentioning her date with Dr. Lecter to Dr. Chilton... that hadn't ended well... it took an hour of arguing with the quack to make sure he didn't follow her or come with.

So of course seeing as Chilton knew, her father had found out as well, that had gone over better. Her father had simply called to wish her luck and to give her his love and it had been a pleasant phone call.

Still her conversation with the over bearing Chilton had left her agitated. Almost to the point of skipping dinner and indulging in one of her favorite hobbies. All thoughts of it stopped when she heard the door unlock.

Hannibal opened the door and took in the very pleasant view of Dr. Raven Gideon on his front stoop.

"Good evening Dr. Gideon... Please, come in, I just put our first course of the table." Hannibal smiled as he led her in taking her shawl and purse and placing it neatly in the closet by the door. Though he could not deny himself the pleasure of watching her walk forward and look around. The black dress she wore hugged her lovely curves ever so nicely.

He wondered if she was still wearing those lacy red panties for earlier today, he hoped so.

"Are you going to have dinner with me Dr. Lecter or are you just going to leer at me all night?"

Raven's voice broke his train of thought as he realized he was doing just that, leering at her.

Hannibal cleared his throat, "Of course... please follow me." He could feel his face flush slightly with color as her heard her giggle softly in to her hand.

He truly didn't understand why he was so distracted by the woman. He had been around many very attractive women his entire life. But Raven, she was different.

He decided on that thought as he smiled at her and pulled out her chair for her like a gentleman should and helped her back towards the table before taking his own seat.

"Bon appetite" Hannibal spoke calmly to her as she smiled back and replied the same back to him.

They ate their soup in a comfortable silence, they met eyes every now and again but it wasn't at all awkward. It was relaxing as Bach played softly in the background.

"Your cooking is remarkable Hannibal; I wish I had a quarter of your abilities... I might just eat out less if I did."

Hannibal smiled. "I thank you Raven. I do aim to please my guests."

"And you succeed."

The two finished eating their soup and Hannibal cleared the table, declining and help from Raven to assist him in doing so. Hannibal took note that his guest seemed rather tense and asked her about it.

"You seem rather agitated Raven; I do hope it is not the result of tonight's company."

Raven appeared to pull herself away from her thoughts. "Oh! No, Hannibal the company is the highlight of my day. It was the earlier company of Dr. Chilton that was unpleasant."

"Aside from the argument I witnessed what made it so unpleasant?" Hannibal inquired curiously.

Raven took a sip of her wine, " A lovely Merlot, watermelon, cherry, oak barrel... what else...?"

Hannibal chuckled softly, "I love your pallet... but you're avoiding the question."

Raven set down her glass, allowing Hannibal to refill it as he put the plate in front of her. She sighed as he sat down. "What you witnessed was nothing but noisy, fireworks... that happens all the time. You missed the blood bath. It took me over an hour to make it clear to him that he was not to follow me here and impose himself on our dinner tonight. And believe you me; he would have been the rudest guest you have ever seen... The last time I allowed him to join me on such an occasion; the host kicked us both out of his home and never called me again. To put things mildly."

Hannibal paused in his eating for a moment. "I am surprised you allow him to do so, if you fight so frequently."

Raven cut up a bite of her food and looked up at him. "That's just it, I don't. But deep down he means well, but fails to realize that I am not longer a small child in need of constant supervision."

Raven smiled back at Hannibal as she placed the cut of meat of her tongue only to pause and set the fork back down, the food still on it, and pinned Hannibal with a hard stare.

"Something wrong Raven." Hannibal asked softly.

"Oh come now Hannibal let's not play coy... This meat is not pork... beef or fish." Raven spoke blankly.

Hannibal set down his fork and whipped his mouth. "What kind of meat would it be then...?"

Raven snorted like a horse, causing Hannibal to arch an eyebrow. "I was born at night Hannibal but it wasn't last night... I've tasted this meat and pork often enough to tell the difference. This is human flesh... do not try and lie to me please. I may be young but I am far from stupid."

Raven shook her head at him and picked up her fork again and continued her meal. Hannibal did not and watched her for a moment. "You know the meat is human... and yet you still eat it...Why is that?"

Raven looked up at him as if she didn't think he was very bright. "Do you really have to ask Hannibal? Truly? Let's get this out of the way... I know you're the Chesapeake Ripper, and by now YOU should know I'm the killer that the FBI calls the Shrike..."

Hannibal took another bite of his meal, oh yes, Raven was different... Different being an understatement.

"And how are you so sure..."

Raven looked at him as if irritated. "Because you're serving me human Balandeliai and I only kill when you do. Helps me cover my tracks... the FBI is so focused on catching you they don't even notice I'm around. I'm not one for theatrics usually. Besides, like often recognizes like... You've been horribly silent for the past two years; i'm starting to wonder when you'll start up again."

Raven returned her attention to her meal with a calm that would suggest they were speaking about the weather rather than their gruesome hobbies. Hannibal chuckled and smiled back at her as the tension broke and they continued their meal.

"More wine?"

"Oh, yes please, thank you."

* * *

The rest of the evening flowed as smoothly and as quickly as the wine did. They sat talking, drinking and laughing in Hannibal's living room. Raven liked to laugh it seemed and it was an extremely pleasant and infectious laugh at that. It held the same appeal and tone as wind chimes. Hannibal found himself joining in and making her laugh more with his wit.

They were only interrupted by the clock on the wall chiming ten o'clock at night, and two now empty wine bottles later.

"Oh dear is it that later already?" Raven looked at the clock in surprise as they both went to stand, only for Hannibal to have to grab hold of her, as she teetered in her heels.

"I do believe Raven, you and I have had a bit much to drink... I cannot in good conscience allow you to drive home. Please stay here for the night and rest. We have emptied two wine bottles."

Raven looked up at Hannibal with a buzzed glaze in her eyes as she swayed on her feet as Hannibal helped her sit back down and remove her heels.

"Ever the gentleman Hannibal. Even while intoxicated..." Raven drawled as their lips got closer. Hannibal wasn't entirely sure who started it, but he suddenly found himself lying on top of and in-between Raven's legs, kissing her passionately on his couch.

They broke apart only because they both needed to breathe. Hannibal panted hard as he breathed in deeply through his noise, catching the scent of Ravens sweet perfume and soap that smelled like candy apples and the contrasting smell of her hair that smelled of tea and sage.

It was an oddly intoxicating aroma as Hannibal breathed it in again.

"Hannibal... did you just sniff me?" Raven giggled madly.

"It is hard not to, the soaps and perfume you wear smell divinely."

Raven smiled and returned the favor only to reel back. "Well that after shave your currently wearing smells hideous."

Hannibal chuckled; he hadn't been able to shave this morning so Will had ever so nicely allowed Hannibal to use his razor and aftershave in his home. He moved to kiss her again only to be stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"I'm serious, wash it off." Raven made it clear she wasn't about to kiss him again smelling like cheap aftershave that had a little ship on the bottle. Hannibal growled at by some feat picked Raven up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and moved them in to his bedroom.

She giggled madly the entire time as he pressed his hardened cock against her center before placing her on the edge of his King sized bed and going in to his private bathroom to wash off Will's after shave and reapplying his own before returning to the bedroom and pouncing on Raven who let out a squeak of surprise.

"Better?"

"Mmmmhmm much better, I must say I'm not used to being pounced on... usually I'm the one doing the pouncing."

"Mmm, I do so love role reversals..."

They spoke in turn and between kisses. Clothing seemed to quickly vanish from their bodies as hands and mouths were suddenly everywhere claiming and exploring new territory. He was very pleased to see that Raven was in fact wear that set of lacy red panties and a matching bra... very silky and lacy and he did have a thing for silk and lace.

Hannibal rubbed Raven's swollen and very sensitive clit with skilled and sure fingers, making her wither and moan with abandon.

It wasn't until he slid those fingers inside of her body did he freeze as if all the alcohol in his body had vanished. He felt something with in her that he did not expect and it made him stop completely as he locked his eyes with hers.

"You're a Virgin?" Hannibal asked visibly shocked.

"Yes... What did you think I slept around...?" Raven sat up looking at him in that way that every man on the planet dreaded. That "I am expecting an answer..." look.

**_This must be handled very carefully..._**

Hannibal though hard and quickly before slowly answering.

"No... I was simply unaware that you had never engaged in intercourse..." Hannibal prayed this was the right answer.

Raven pinned him with a cold stare. "Good answer Doc..." She shifted slightly. It was hard to keep his eyes on her face and not roam around elsewhere.

"Are you displeased?"

"No, no... not at all..." Hannibal ran his hands over her body making her shiver slightly.

"Then why did you stop?"

**_Good question...Yeah Hannibal WHY DID you stop?_** 'Hannibal's inner mind argued with him.

"I do not want you to have any regrets."

Raven chuckled softly, "How noble."

_**Yes... How NOBLE...**_

"But, I can promise you I won't... I'm giving this to you Hannibal... Let's not ruin the night by questioning it..."

Hannibal was jerked from his thoughts and stared at Raven. "You are sure about this?"

_**SHUT UP YOU MORON! SHE SAID YES NOW GO FOR IT!**_

His less civilized mind yelled at him as his control was so close to snapping.

"Hannibal. Stop. Thinking. Enjoy the moment." Raven purred in his ear as she started to kiss him again. Hannibal's control snapped and with a growl his mouth and hands were everywhere.

Her nail scratched his back, neck, scalp and arms as his greedy mouth trailed down her neck, chest, pausing only to sample at her breasts and down her belly to where she wanted him to be.

He smirked as she let out a small cry when he played his mouth and tongue over her center, the thought of possibly being the only man to do so to her made his blood boil with erotic passion.

It wasn't long until he had her climaxing on his tongue and her tugging at his hair pulling him back up wards towards her mouth.

"This is going to hurt." Hannibal warned her before he quickly and forcefully entered her, breaking her maidenhead as quickly as possible in hopes to make the pain brief. She cried out in pain, but it only took a moment for her to fully adjust.

"Now Hannibal…"

Hannibal growled as he started to pump in to her body at a steady pace that quickly turned fast and erratic. Her cries and moans fueled his need to take her harder, faster, to show her his true power he only used while killing. He could feel her pulse becoming rapid and her breathing uneven, she was close.

"Bite me Hannibal… Please… OH GODS Hannibal!"

She reared up and sank her teeth in his neck as he found himself on the edge of his own climax as He roared loudly, like the lion he was and sank his own teeth in to her virgin flesh and broke the skin causing her to scream his name and orgasm around him as he too spilled his essence in to her body.

As they both came down from their high and curled together, still shivering and shaking from their climax. Hannibal thought he had never before known such a perfect union.

That was his final thought before he pulled the covers over the both of them and was swiftly carried off in the arms of Morpheus, his new found lover in his arms.

* * *

Welcome to the Darkside. Are you surprised we lied about having cookies? R&R


	4. Take me

A/N: To C3lph t1tl3d : Thank you for the Ms. Lovetts meat pie. ^.^ it was delicious! And that you for your support. There is such a thing as a sexually confident virgin... they're a lot like unicorns though. LOL! Thank you to all my other readers for your support as well. Enjoy this next chapter... Hannibal gets put under the spot light and Raven has to hide in Hannibal's house from another ! I had so much fun writing this chapter. R&R

Rated: M for insane silliness, a creepy stalker, bad singing at a crime scene, sexual innuendos and one beloved Psychopath.

* * *

Hannibal awoke amazingly well rested to the sound of his cell phone vibrating and the sensation of a very warm body curled up next to him.

He looked up and saw that Ravens head rested on his chest, her ebony hair with what he saw now in the very early morning light, little highlights of red mixed in spread over his arm and shoulder. Her creamy and bare leg was draped ever so innocently over his thighs. At some point in the night he vaguely remembered moving Raven for a brief moment to the chair to change the sheets... He hadn't wanted her or himself waking up on stained sheets as he spotted the hamper full of them. Regardless of how lovely the memory of HOW those stains got there, he was glad he'd had the foresight to change them.

Raven was still sound asleep and softly smiling before Hannibal's phone started to vibrate again. It was Jack Crawford... and it was also 5am... Hannibal picked up the phone.

"Hello Director Crawford, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hannibal answered calmly, his voice rough with sleep as he gazed down at the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Dr. Lecter, I apologize for waking you but there's been another murder... Will's having a hard time with this one... Hell I'm having a hard time looking at it...I thought it would be best if Will had some extra support in this one... If you don't mind."

Hannibal straightened and smiled down at Raven as her hand accidently brushed against his morning hard on while she still slept.

"Not at all. I will be happy to help. If it is truly as bad as it sounds. Give me a few moments to dress and I'll be there soon."

Jack seemed to shudder at something. Hannibal knew then it would be a gruesome one. "Thank you ."

Hannibal soon ended the conversation and placed his phone back of the dresser. He hated the thought of leaving Raven to her own devices so in a flourish he whipped up a simple breakfast and wrote her a note explaining his absence when she woke up.

He dressed and kissed her good bye on those wine colored lips. "Until later my beautiful Shrike." Hannibal whispered to her before heading out the door.

Raven woke up a short while later to her own phone ringing like mad. It was Chilton. So she turned it off and looked around for Hannibal. Pulling on what she expected to be his robe she walked in to the kitchen to find a still hot breakfast, coffee and a note from Hannibal.

_I regret that I was unable to be there when you woke up, my lovely shrike... Jack Crawford called me in to help on a murder that happened this morning that seems to have shaken Will Grahm. I will return as soon as I possibly can. I very much enjoyed dinner with you last night and the hours that followed. Please, make yourself at home. I have left a spare key to my home should you wish to go out and return at any time._

_Sincerely,_

_Hannibal_

Raven smiled as she read the note. How thoughtful Hannibal was to make her breakfast. She decided to leave him a little gift for when he returned home. She ate breakfast and showered before donning on last night's clothes and one of Hannibal's aprons she found. She pulled out the ingredients for the one thing she could cook and set to work.

It was a few hours later that she cleaned up and left the house to return to her own and change clothes to visit her father in time for lunch and go about her day. She hoped Hannibal enjoyed her treat for him.

* * *

Hannibal stepped out of his car and walked towards the crime scene. The officer paused as he looked at and smiled knowingly. "Wild night Dr. Lecter? Good on ya!" The younger man spoke loudly and clapped him on the back with male enthusiasm, which caused other men and women at the scene to look up and join in on the cat calls, wolf whistles and sexually themed comments of congratulations on a successful date in their eyes.

"Hey Dr. Love!"

"You grinded her good Doctor!"

"Wooohooo GO Dr. Lecter!"

"Alright Doc!"

"Doc gone wild man! Alright Lecter!"

One of the officers even started singing a variation of "Dr. Love" by KISS as he walked past.

"They call him ! They call him Doctor Love; He'll cure your thinking of love! Calling Doctor Love!"

A few other officers joined in and danced horribly in order to help lighten the mood. The laughter lightening the mood and easing the tension of everyone given the scene they had just witnessed.

Hannibal was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention, but he tolerated their comments about the hickeys on his neck, scratches, bite marks and the clawing marks on his forearms in silence. The calls even reached the ears of Jack, Dr. Alana Bloom, and Will who looked at him with wide eyes and smiled knowing at him but politely chose not to comment.

Indeed the crime scene was horrid... A woman hung in the crucifixion pose, naked and skinned from the shoulders down, her hair dyed black and her eyes had been removed and taken. Hannibal then saw what was so disturbing... the rest of the room was laid out like they'd had a date and the blood was all over the house.

The word "WHORE" was written in her blood on the walls around her and her bowels where hanging out through a large cut down her stomach. It was gruesome.

It took the three of them several hours to process the scene and it was the late afternoon before Hannibal returned home. He smelled cookies as soon as he walked in and immediately headed towards the kitchen.

A small plate of chocolate chip cookies along with a note greeted him.

_Hannibal,_

_Last night was indescribable... I hope we see each other in a similar manner soon. Enjoy the cookies. Baking is ONE part of cooking I can do well!_

_Sincerely_

_Your Shrike :-)_

Hannibal smiled and grabbed a cookie re reading the message as he turned the corner and paused in mid stride... Several large plates of cookies lined the counter along with a smaller note.

_I may have gone overboard while baking... sorry. I replaced all the ingredients I used back in their proper place._

_- Me_

Hannibal read the note again and looked back at the mountains of homemade cookies he now had and immediately started laughing to himself and shook his head. Raven was a very odd bird indeed...

Later on in the evening Hannibal had just finished dinner with Jack, Will and Dr. Bloom, having sent each of them off with a small mountain of Raven's cookies.

They all had their little playful comments to make. Of how chocolate was a powerful aphrodisiac, Jack. How good of a date it must have been for Raven to make him so many cookies, Alana. And of course maybe the Dr. Love comment wasn't too far off, Will. Hannibal declined any question about the events that took place during the date he and Raven had, being a gentleman he would never kiss and tell. He was cleaning up as a frantic knock sounded at his door. Strange, he wasn't expecting anyone.

* * *

Raven's day wasn't much better, as soon as she arrived home, she'd found Chilton's car parked outside and him standing at her door, demanding to know where she had been all night and why she had dared to turn off her phone. The conversation had ended with her telling him it was none of his business and slamming the front door in his face.

She'd then placed the cookies she had taken form Hannibal's on her table and fed her cat, an Egyptian Mau. She was a very rare breed of cat, the cats tag on her red ribbon like collar read: Lizzy Bordon. It was a fitting name for the cat of a serial killer.

After Raven had changed, covered up all the hickeys and marks Hannibal had made and fixed lunch for herself and her father she packed up her cat and the meal along with the cookies and headed over to visit her father.

Of course by then Chilton and his loud mouth had screamed that she'd had a date with Dr. Lecter and had stayed there with him ALONE all night. Bringing up lots of unwanted questions by the female workers who had been swooning over the doctor ever since they'd caught sight of him.

"Isn't he handsome? Is he as mysterious as he looks?"

"Did you kiss him? Was it good?"

"Sleep with him? Or was he a gentleman?"

"Is he as strong as he looks?"

Raven refused to answer all of their questions save for the last one.

"He is even stronger than he looks... his arms feel as hard as bowling balls wrapped in steel cords when he flexes them... and my hands could barely span his muscles. He is even more handsome and even more of a gentleman then any of you can imagine... But that is all I shall say about our date." That had left them Oohing and Aaaahing and giggling madly as she went down to visit her father with her cat for lunch.

Raven entered his cell as she normally did and let her cat out to greet her father while she set up the table for lunch. Her father loved her cat. Loved cats in general as she did. And Lizzy loved the attention. Together they sat down and ate.

"So tell me, how did your date go with ? Chilton's been raging that you stayed there all night."

"It went wonderfully daddy, Dr. Lecter was a complete gentleman. I only spent the night because we had both had a bit to drink and he did not want me driving home drunk and so late at night. That's all that happened."

Dr. Gideon smiled knowingly at his daughter. "That's not all. I know more happened. You never wear make up on your neck and you are now. You smell of a man's soap and not your own... I know you probably slept with him, and you have every right to. You're all grown up and you can make that choice. I just want him to treat you right... Because the second he makes my little lamb cry, he's a dead man walking. And nothing will stop me from tasting his blood. I won't have any man harming my little girl."

Raven knew the truth to her father's words. "I know you won't daddy." Together they finished their meal in silence and their visit ended shortly after. It wasn't until she was packing a few things for her office that things got weird...

The new employee, a music teacher, that they had hired to help their patience by ways of channeling their urges in to a more constructive manner, Tobias, was at her office door. Lizzy hissed at him as he tried to reach for her through the bars of her cage.

"Hello Tobias... what can I help you with?"

Tobias smiled as her in that slightly off putting way he did. It didn't scare her it just made her feel dirty. "Dr. Gideon... I couldn't help but over hear you went on a date last night...You know Dr. Lecter is my friends therapist... he's a bit old for you isn't he?" His voice sounded strongly posessive. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from him.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Tobias. I did go on a date with Hannibal and I had a very nice time."

Tobias seemed to bristle at her words. "I don't think you should see him anymore. He's too old and you can do better than some shrink..."

Raven turned on him and snarled "Did Chilton put you up to this?"

"Hannibal? You two must have gotten real friendly... but no. Though I do agree with him. You should stop seeing him. But that's not why I'm here... I wanted to ask you to come with me to the opera in two days... I have two tickets and I'd love for you to go with me."

Raven was fuming. How DARE he tell her who she could and could not see? How dare he insult Hannibal! "The answer is no Tobias... I have plans." Raven quickly packed up her things and moved towards the door. Lizzy in her cat carrier in her hand held so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"With Hannibal?"

"Yes. With Hannibal."

"Damn it Raven... You should be going out with me. I'm so much better than some shrink... I'll be waiting for you to come to your senses."

Raven had officially had enough and pushed passed Tobias and stalked out of the building and drove home like a mad woman. Hours later she found herself still angry even after she made and ate dinner.

She was washing the dishes when she heard Lizzy her cat growling and hissing at something outside. She turned and saw Tobias watching her from outside.

Her first move was to the phone to call the police; she dialed the phone, watching him as he watched her as she told the police to come. Tobias that arrogant bastard stayed at her kitchen window until the sirens were heard then he bolted.

The police searched her yard and her entire house but it seemed he was gone.

"Maybe you should stay with a relative Dr. Gideon... or a friend."

Raven held her cat close as she nodded.

"We'll keep a few officers here in case he comes back. If you want I'll drive you to where ever you want to go..."

Raven was slightly shaken by all this and just kept nodding. "Why don't you grab what you need and I'll drive you to where ever you'll feel safest."

She finally snapped out of her trance. "Yes... alright..."

Raven grabbed several outfits, enough to last her at least a week or so. Toothbrush, toiletries, her cat, cat food, litter box, anything and everything she could think of before snatching her keys and the business card with Hannibal's address on it and loading in to the squad car and having the officer drive her to Dr. Lecter's home.

The officer had the foresight of having several squads all leave at the same time to be sure that if Tobias had a car it was unlikely he would be able to follow her without being seen.

* * *

Hannibal opened his front door to find Raven standing there with many bags and a cat in a carrier.

"I'm sorry Hannibal but I need somewhere safe to stay and this was the first place I thought of..." Raven moved quickly past him and in to his home as the squad car left his driveway.

"So nice to see you again Raven, please come in..." Hannibal said mostly to himself at a bit of a loss as to what was happening.

Hannibal closed and locked the door just as Raven was setting everything down. "Raven, what's going on? Would you like to talk about it?" Raven turned to face him, she looked spooked as she hugged him tightly and trembled.

"Raven, what happened? Talk to me." Hannibal insisted as he held her for a moment before sitting her down on his couch and pouring her a glass of wine to help her calm down. Raven sat silently for a while, her hands trembled as she drank her wine before she spoke.

"About two months ago, we hired some teachers of the arts as constructive therapy for some of our less violent patience's. One of them is named Tobias... he's a music teacher... A while back he started showing some interest in me. We went on one date and it ended terribly. His friend unexpectedly dropped by and wouldn't leave... it was just bad." She started to explain.

"Anyway, I never went out with him again but he... it's like he's becoming obsessive. He stares at me for long periods of time... he's constantly trying to ask me out... He says... strange and dark things and the way he smiles at me... it just..."

"Scares you?" Hannibal asked falling in to his role as a therapist easily.

"No... It just makes me feel... dirty... Like he's touching me... I feel like I need to shower after talking to him." Raven shivered as she put her glass down.

"Today he told me that I shouldn't see you anymore. That I should be with him instead. That he'd wait for me to come to my senses and date him instead of you. It was just creepy."

Hannibal smiled softly as she leaned against him, under his arm as he held her. His lovely Shrike had come flying to him for protection and safety... He was beyond smitten.

"And then he showed up outside my kitchen window. Just watching me... I've never felt so violated and exposed."

Hannibal stiffened, now he was pissed. This man had dared to invade the private world of his lover. He wasn't sure when he'd become so possessive of Raven... ok maybe he did... but she was still his! Not anyone else's.

"It's alright Raven, you may stay here with me as long as you like."

"Thank you Hannibal... You like my cookies?"

Hannibal chuckled darkly and kissed her softly. "I loved your cookies... as did Jack, Dr. Bloom and Will... You made so many I had to give some away."

She giggled. "Sorry I got excited..."

Hannibal's eyebrow rose slightly as he moved to pin her back on the couch. "Did you now? You know I got a lot of comments on those love bite you left on me... I'm thinking I should return the favor..." His voice rumbled as she giggled. He started to kiss her only to be interrupted by a loud meow from the pet carrier.

"Oh, Lizzy... I almost forgot about her...I brought my cat with.. I hope you don't mind..."

Hannibal mentally cursed the animal for keeping him from kissing Raven. "Not at all, you may put the litter pan in the laundry room... and food in the kitchen..."

"Thank you Hannibal, I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to my Lizzy." Raven spoke fondly of her cat as she placed the litter box in the laundry room and the food dish and water dish, filling them both and putting them in the kitchen.

Raven then opened the cage door and the grayish cat darted out and jumped in to Hannibal's lap.

"Oh Lizzy no... get off Hannibal..." Raven made to move the cat.

"It's quite alright... She's an Egyptian Mau is that right... rare breed. Temple cats in their native land... "Hannibal smiled as he scratched the cats head hearing it purr. Raven nodded and sat down next to him. Hannibal looked at the tag and smirked.

"Lizzie Bordon... named after the young girl accused of killing her parents?"

"It seemed fitting."

"It is indeed very fitting..." Hannibal moved in and kissed Raven deeply only to be batted on the cheek by a paw by her cat. Lizzie meowed loudly at him.

"I draw the line at kissing you Lizzie... I am by far more interested in your mistress... so be happy with getting scratched behind the ear and some fish scraps after dinner." Hannibal told the cat who purred at him, as Raven dissolved in to laughter.

* * *

LOL Hannibal talking to a cat... :-P Too funny. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R

Welcome to the Darkside. Are you surprised we lied about having cookies?


	5. Save me ( part 1)

Bite me 5: Save me

A/N: OMGSOMGSOMGS! I just finished watching the new Hannibal! OH MY GODS! EPIC! And Hannibal was so damn cute at the end! In a way only HE could possibly pull off. I just had to add Abigail in the story. She just fits so well. There is a small time jump here so if things seem odd, that's why. Also LOTS OF LEMONY GOODNESS! YAY! We get to see Hannibal naked again! Its ok guys, you can look too. ;-) I won't tell. LOL Why? Cuz sex with crazy people is FANTASTIC... and Cuz Hannibal is a sexy beast on a stick! :-P R&R. I mean it people start reviewing... my muses are running low. Sorry this chapter took a little longer. Massive writers block.

* * *

"Oh gods! Hannibal!" Raven moaned, arched and bucked wildly, sinking her nails in to his shoulders, as Hannibal used his full strength to take her. His lips catching hers and his tongue dominating her mouth. The head board of the California King bed he had banged against the wall with each thrust. Raven cried out and panted hard as Hannibal seemed to know where every hot spot on her body was.

"That's it my Shrike... sing for me..." Hannibal rumbled in to her ear as he thrust his cock harder in to her tight body. Hannibal himself was panting and half deranged by the sex in the early morning light he could see every part of her body as the covers had long since fallen off the both of them.

His back and bare ass exposed to the cooler air was an erotic contrast to the heat coming off his lover's body as she screamed his name as she climaxed around him. Hannibal joined her soon after with a soft growl and laid down next to his beauty, who was panting rather hard still, making him smirk.

"Well, that's one way to wake up in the morning..." Raven panted as she shivered remembering how Hannibal had decided to wake her... His hand, in her panties, playing and tugging expertly on her clit while he had been grinding against her from behind and his mouth kissing and nipping on her neck.

Hannibal smiled and pulled her closer to his body. Raven still couldn't believe that Hannibal was a cuddler. It just seemed so off base with his personality. She didn't mind though, not by a long shot. Then again what heterosexual woman wouldn't like a handsome, six foot and some change, very muscle and well-endowed man curled up next to her after having mind blowing sex? She may have been a virgin but she had been FAR from innocent... She knew Hannibal was above the average when it came to well...THAT department. Thank you online porn and late night TV.

Granted Hannibal wasn't one of those gorillas that pumped iron like crazy, but his muscles were very well defined. And having that sexy six pack sure added to the appeal. He wasn't a full blown body builder... but he was close. She had to admit she loved it when he flexed them. For a man at least nine years her senior... He was in amazing shape.

"A rather lovely way to wake up..." Hannibal said arrogantly. His ego thoroughly stroked. Raven turned and playfully smacked his chest.

"Oh hush, and stop grinning your ego is big enough... which is more than I can say about your..." The last word was replaced with a surprised yelp as Hannibal's large palm smacked her rear end with some force.

"Careful how you finish that sentence my little shrike... Or we might have a repeat of what happened the last time you refused to tame that saucy tongue of yours..."

Raven couldn't help but blush slightly at the reminder of their last outing. They had gone out to dinner and that damnable reporter had turned up. Her and Raven had gotten in to a rather heated and ugly argument.

Granted Raven was hot headed to begin with but she had defiantly torn the red headed bitch a new one for the entire restaurant to see. Raven had figuratively turned in to a She-wolf marking her territory when she spotted that red headed coyote... according to Hannibal.

Hannibal had been mortified by the whole thing and had paid the bill and all but dragged her out with a few quiet and choice words for Miss Freddie Lounds that seemed to shut her up.

When they had gotten back home it had been another blow up between her and Hannibal. He being furious and mortified by her scene making and Raven being furious at him for not being more upset by the reporter.

During which Raven had sworn like a sailor and lashed out against Hannibal's mother referring to her as a female dog and calling out on Hannibal's abilities in the bedroom. Hannibal hadn't tolerated it and after two fair warnings for Raven to shape up and still her tongue, and her refusing to listen to reason... Hannibal had actually picked her up, swung her over his shoulder and shown her who the man in their twisted relationship was with his hands, tongue, teeth and cock.

That was after he'd spanked her of course... In the end, they'd spent the rest of the night locked in the bedroom with her screaming his name.

"That's what I thought..." Hannibal chuckled at the look on her face before she smacked his chest again telling him to shut it. They had been living in Hannibal's home for the past four months. Since then Tobias had been fired from the asylum Raven worked at for disorderly conduct aka him stalking her and almost breaking in to her house. Chilton had finally seemed to accept the she was dating Hannibal. And Hannibal had met Raven's father and had gotten the full blown "You hurt my Daughter/ Niece" speech from the both of them.

After the third month Hannibal had stated that Raven was already half way moved in so she might as well finish moving in... Raven had been shocked and had insisted that moving in was too much, too soon and that she liked having her own place but Hannibal wouldn't be told otherwise and she'd all but moved in... Until Hannibal had a day off and had finished the move for her which had started a fight as well that ended in the bedroom... again. One could say they were boyfriend and girlfriend but they hadn't fully discussed it.

But that wasn't a number one point on the list just yet. They were too busy enjoying their life together right now. Raven rolled over and kissed him. "You want to make breakfast or should I?"

"Considering I like my kitchen in one piece, I'll cook." Hannibal drawled. He always teased her about her lack of cooking skills.

"Oh hush. I can cook; it's just not your level of cooking. Sorry not all of us could have the abilities of a master chief."

Hannibal responded but she couldn't make out what he said, instead she got up and took a shower. She exited the bedroom in jeans and a fitted T shirt that read: 'My Goal in life is to have a Psychiatric disorder named after me.'

Hannibal looked back at her as she walked in and scoffed as he saw her shirt, shaking his head at her before putting out some fresh food and water for the cat.

"What?"

"I didn't say a word my Shrike."

Raven snorted and pressed up against him from behind as he was cutting up some fruit for breakfast.

"What are you making?"

"Crepes" Hannibal replied softly as he stirred the batter for the mix. Raven clasped her hands in front of him as they snuggled.

"Sounds good..." Raven kissed Hannibal's neck. Hannibal smiled as she purred, nuzzling his neck and paused in his cooking when she nipped at him.

"Raven what are you AH!" Hannibal almost dropped the bowl he had been holding when Raven parted his robe and cupped him through his boxer shorts. He carefully put down the bowl as she continued to fondle him.

"Raven..." Hannibal growled as he turned around to be caught with a deep kiss. He could only put down the spoon that was in his hand as her kiss trailed down his bare chest as his robe was opened. His head fell back slightly as his eyes closed as Hannibal felt her lips trail slowly down his chest, belly... lower... Only to gasp and have his eyes pop open as he felt her lips find his cock through his boxers making his hips buck slightly.

"Raven..." He panted as the cooler air suddenly hit his groin and his boxers hit the floor. Hannibal's self-control nearly snapped as he looked down just in time to see Raven on her knees before him and her wine colored lips wrap around his cock as she took him in to her mouth.

Hannibal treaded his fingers in to her hair as she sucked and tongued his cock. Sure he'd had oral sex before, but it had never been like this... the innocents and slight hesitation of her movement and that curious expression she had in her eyes when she looked up at him was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Hannibal panted and held her head still as she looked up at him for instruction and his reactions to see what he liked and what drove him wild.

"Oh my Raven... a little harder...Oh...Fuck..." Hannibal swallowed as he actually swore from the intense pleasure and held her head with one hand while the other stroked her hair in encouragement. He wanted her to know this was not degrading as some women thought. That this was a loving act and could be very intimate and passionate.

Hannibal felt his cock jump and twitch threatening to explode as her tongue found and played with the banjo string like vein under the head and felt her hum of pleasure and acknowledgement on the ultra-sensitive skin under his foreskin. He was very proud of the fact he was uncut, but he'd never known how very sensitive the skin under it was until now. Gods her lips were so soft and warm, it made his entire body tremble as he shuddered every time those rose petal like lips sucked on his overexcited organ.

_**Oh my Raven... I shall have to tell you or better... Show you later of how much I love that saucy tongue of yours my beautiful Shrike... My Raven... My earth bound Goddess...**_

Hannibal thought with a low moan as his hips bucked softly in to her mouth causing her to giggle making him groan even louder from the vibrations. He struggled to catch his breath as he continued to speak to her.

"Oh Raven... My glorious goddess... Fuck...use that tongue just a little more...AH! Right there love! Oh yes... that's it... oh gods my Raven, Oh YES, don't stop... don't stop..."

Hannibal's eyes fell closed as he knew he would never last if he kept watching his beauty on her knees and sucking on his cock with such a look of pure relish on her face, moaning softly as if she enjoyed his taste. Maybe she did... maybe she was enjoying this as much as he was... The thought of her becoming aroused, that tight, bare, pussy of hers... getting all wet from sucking on his hard cock made him shudder hard and nearly come in her mouth.

No, he couldn't do that to her... she wasn't ready for that just yet. Hannibal groaned aloud as she started to hum and the head of his cock hit the back of her throat without her gaging.

"Raven... Love I'm close... so close..." Hannibal's voice cracked slightly as he heard and felt her chuckle. He had to bite his lips to keep himself in check. Oh hell, he thought... She could control her gagging reflex, he moaned loudly as she took him deep in to her throat as if to confirm his idly wondered how she'd done so, if she'd learned how to or if she'd always been able to overpower it? He shook the former thought away.

Hannibal knew she'd never truly been on her knees for another man. In the short time they had lived as a couple they'd shared every secret with each other.

She knew about his little sister, Mischa, how as a child his parents summer cabin where they had been staying, had been attacked trying to escape a war in his homeland and how all three of them had been killed.

But Mischa had been butchered, and then eaten by their attackers. How he had unknowingly eaten her himself, how it upset him to think he'd done so and how it haunted him even now.

She'd comforted him when his wall against emotion had cracked and he had cried at his beloved sister's memory. She understood his pain and why he had stared to kill and cannibalize. She'd admitted she would have most likely done the same thing in his situation.

In turn Hannibal knew her secrets. How she had inherited her father's hair triggered psychiatric disorder and personality disorders.

He knew of how the care takers at the orphanage had beaten her and the other children. How one of them had liked touching the little boys but soon turned to Raven herself. Raven had only been five years old, not much younger than he had been when his sister had been butchered, when that man had taken her from the orphan home and had tried to rape her. But Raven had been smart; she had fought back with her life. She'd kept a steak knife with her that she'd stolen from the kitchen with her at all times because of that man.

When that pedophile had dared to make his move out in the wooden area nearby, she'd stabbed him in self-defense. But due to her insanity she couldn't stop. After only a few blows and a struggle, she on accident, slashed and severed the major blood vessel under the arm. The man had bled out in seconds, despite Raven's attempt to get help.

That last act had been her saving grace. It had shown the courts and jury that she'd been a scared little girl who had only acted on instinct and even though the man had tried to rape her, she had never intended to kill him.

The jury had found her innocent by means of her young age which was disregarding her level of near genius intelligence, and by means of self-defense as a dozen more children came forward with horror stories of their own abuse.

The orphanage had been shut down and condemned and a different orphanage with better funding, by Oprah no less, had stepped in and taken Raven and the others in. Raven had been adopted soon after, her path to Cannibalism however had started MUCH later in life after she'd found she had a fetish for biting and that she liked the taste of flesh.

For the first time for the both of them, they had a trusted friend and lover that knew every aspect of them. There were no secrets between them. Not a single one.

"Raven... please..." Hannibal was jerked from his dark thoughts as he felt her lick her way down and under his cock and suck and lap at his soft sac and fondle it in her mouth before returning it to his cock and cupped his testicles to continue fondling them in those soft delicate hands of hers.

He tried to pull back but paused as she grabbed his hips and looked up at him. She wasn't going to let him go, she wanted him to cum in her mouth. This turned Hannibal on more than he thought. He groaned happily at the thought as she smiled up at him never pausing once as she continued to make his head spin.

He panted and his fingers tightened in her ebony locks as his hips thrust harder against her lips, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Oh... fuck... Raven!" Hannibal shouted her name as he exploded in her mouth as she rubbed his sac and hummed around his eager cock. His orgasm seemed endless and was more intense than any other he'd ever had. His eyes watered and his vision blurred as he rode out each wave. Raven still sucking on him to prolong each one. He couldn't stop himself from bucking hard in to her mouth as he shouted her name over and over again until his voice cracked.

When it finally ebbed, he slumped backwards against the kitchen counter with a gasp and panting hard. His heart was pounding like a massive bass drum in his chest and in his ears.

He shuddered as he felt her mouth tease him until he became too sensitive to touch and he begged her to stop.

"Oh, my Raven... My beautiful Raven..." Hannibal whispered in praise as he held her as close and as tightly as his trembling arms would allow

Raven smiled at her Hannibal as he panted and shivered. She redressed him in silence. Kissing his lips lightly at last, when she was sure he could stand on his legs, before she headed back in to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She'd been planning on doing that to him for weeks. Ever since he'd done the same to her, also in the kitchen while she'd been setting the table, dancing to some song or another when he'd pounced on her and made her scream his name and many swear words from his devious tongue.

She'd had to beg him to stop before he'd removed his mouth from her he hadn't stopped lapping it until it hurt her for him to do so, being the sadistic little fuck she knew he was. This was payback, she thought to herself with a smile as she brushed her teeth.

Hannibal continued cooking as best as he could with shaking hands from the intensity of the orgasm he'd just had.

Oh his little Raven thought she was so clever. He knew exactly what she'd been planning something ever since he'd christened the dining table with her. Now she'd made her claim on him in his kitchen. He smiled as he heard her moving around in the bathroom.

_**'Oh my Raven, what a naughty girl you are... You must be punished...And I cannot wait until I catch you unaware.'**_

Hannibal thought with a chuckle, maybe he would have to spank her again, he remembered how much she's actually liked that the first time how much it had turned her on.

These thoughts scattered as the phone started to ring. Idly Hannibal wondered who could be calling him. He wasn't working today... and no one at the FBI had his home phone number... In fact very few people had it.

"Good morning, Dr. Lecter speaking..." Hannibal greeted the person on the other end of the line as Raven came back out and gave him a curious look.

"Dr. Lecter? It's Abigail Hobbs..." The girl's voice cracked and shuddered. She sounded terrified and as if she was crying.

"Abigail... What's wrong?" Hannibal immediately became worried and Raven seemed to perk up. Raven had heard about Abigail through the media and a little from Will and Dr. Bloom, but not much. Hannibal had told her the limited amount that he could. But the two women had never met. Raven however knew how Hannibal felt towards the girl... protective, and like a father to the girl. Raven knew all too well about the burden Abigail carried, the stigma of have a murderous father... among other things.

She felt for the girl, truly she did, but even still, she wasn't sure if she would take well to the young girl. Hannibal spoke to her on the phone but kept his eyes on Raven. His beauty had... issues... with other women. Her adopted mother had been abusive. Not physically but mentally, cold, uncaring and unfeeling. Adopted daddy hadn't been much better, his work kept him gone a lot of the time. Ravens only humanity and saving grace had been Fredrick Chilton... and then the drunk driver who had slammed in to the car both adopted parents had been in, killing them on impact. Her childhood had been a lonely one. And her weariness towards females stuck with her even now.

"Dr. Lecter... I'm really scared... I don't want to be here... I didn't know who else to call." Raven frowned as she could hear the girl's sobs on the other end. She nodded to Hannibal, telling him to go to the girl and bring her back. She'd be fine and wouldn't let her issues interfere.

Hannibal smiled at his love and lover, kissing her cheek and hugging her in one arm as he spoke to Abigail.

"It's alight Abigail, I'll be right over. I'll come and get you. Just stay where you are."

Hannibal quickly ended the conversation and hung up the phone.

"She's scared. The patience around her have her spooked and some of the nursing staff have shown that they aren't welcoming of her... They've been making comments that scare her... the staff there are too bias... She needs to be taken out of there but I do not know of any other place that will take her in."

Raven kissed him softly. "Luckily she has you and I know Uncle Chilton will be more than happy to take her in. He's a lot better with children than adults and no one there will bother her... they've accepted me... they'll accept her too. Go get her, I'll finish breakfast. Go get dressed."

Hannibal smiled broadly at her and kissed her deeply. "You are a saint my Raven..." Raven scoffed and laughed before Hannibal rushed around and got ready before heading out the door and drove straight to the hospital to pick up Abigail.

Hannibal soon arrived at the hospital... Only to find that Abigail was gone. Hadn't he told her to stay put? The doctor shook his head as he saw all the clothes and things that Dr. Bloom had so kindly purchased for her, were gone. Abigail was not planning on coming back to this hospital. And with good reason... Hannibal however had a few words for the Chief of staff. How the hell a young girl could sneak in and out of a high security hospital AND get pasted the guards that were supposed to be outside her door at all times… which they were NOT… was beyond him.

To say Hannibal was furious… was the understatement of the century….

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger too. Also I PROMISE I will be updating my other Hannibal themed story ASAP. Writers block is a bitch!

Welcome to the Darkside. Are you surprised we lied about having cookies?


	6. Save me (Part 2)

Save me chapter 6

A/N: ok... Hannibal and I are not happy. I see 40 followers... 9 reviews... What is wrong in this picture? So after this chapter, consider this story on hold until I get some more reviews... I need my inspiring muses and Hannibal is on number 6 out of the 9 I had... So FEED YOUR BELOVED CANNIBAL! R&R

Oh and if anyone is wondering or wanting to see what Lizzie looks like, I'll be changing the story picture to an image of the Egyptian Mau very soon. :)

* * *

_Previously:_

_Hannibal soon arrived at the hospital... Only to find that Abigail was gone. Hadn't he told her to stay put? The doctor shook his head as he saw all the clothes and things that Dr. Bloom had so kindly purchased for her, were gone. Abigail was not planning on coming back to this hospital. And with good reason... Hannibal however had a few words for the Chief of staff. How the hell a young girl could sneak in and out of a high security hospital AND get pasted the guards that were supposed to be outside her door at all times… which they were NOT… was beyond him._

_To say Hannibal was furious… was the understatement of the century…._

Save me: (Part 2)

Hannibal his eyes blazing pointedly stalked out of the hospital, staff and patience parting and stumbling over themselves to get out of his way.

The doctor rarely if ever raised his voice, and he'd done more of that in the Chief of staff's office now than he had done in years.

Abigail was scared and all alone right now, and he had to find her and fast, before someone with a grudge against her father did.

He knew the places she would go to think, so he would check there first, if she wasn't there, he'd have no choice but to call Will and Jack and search for the girl. He had some words for her too.

Hannibal drove along the side roads that he knew Abigail would take instead of main streets where she would be recognized. He rolled down both front windows and shouted her name at random intervals hoping she would hear.

He had been driving for almost an hour before he spotted someone walking, it was Abigail.

"Abigail!" He shouted her name. She turned toward the noise, her eyes wide before she ran full speed in the opposite direction. It only then occurred to him that she didn't see his face and didn't know his car well enough to know it was him and not a stranger.

Hannibal cursed under his breath and pulled over before jumping out of the car to catch her. Being in shape paid off when one had to run down a scared girl with much more energy to burn then you did.

"Abigail! It's me!" Hannibal barked as he finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She squealed in surprise and fear as he did, until she realized she wasn't in danger.

Both of them were breathing heavily, as they started at the other trying to catch their breath.

"Didn't I tell you to you to stay put? Don't you dare run off like that again... This town is far too dangerous for you to be wondering alone... Too many people have motive to come after you. And I can't always be there to protect you like last time."

Abigail panted hard and shook in his hands. Tears still fell from her eyes as she gazed at him like a doe in head lights.

Hannibal loosened his grip and opened his arms slightly. A silent invite for her to seek the comfort she desired. Abigail almost immediately responded and hugged him tightly, crying in relief, fear and shock as Hannibal held her to him and brushed a hand lightly over her hair.

"It's alright... I'm here, I've got you... I'll protect you." He assured her softly as he waited for her to recover.

"Why did you run Abigail, not just from me, from the hospital? I told you I was coming."

Abigail hiccupped and muttered, "I was scared, I just wanted to get out... I couldn't wait... I was just scared. And when you yelled I didn't recognize you or your car... I thought you were someone from the hospital... Or... Someone else."

Hannibal held her tighter and sighed. She didn't need to explain who someone else might be, he knew there were many people who wanted to see her dead or locked away. Running was a basic survival instinct, and Abigail had every reason to expect the worse and run.

"Come with me, my car is parked not far from here. I'll take you home; make something to eat as well. I doubt you've had breakfast, have you?"

Abigail shook her head no but stayed close to him. Hannibal kept one arm around her as they walked to the car in silence before they got in to his car, turned around and headed home.

* * *

_"I got a little change in my pocket going ching-a-ling-a-ling_

_Wanna call you on the telephone, baby, give you a ring_

_But each time we talk, I get the same old thing_

_Always, "No huggee, no kissee until I get a wedding ring"_

_My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf. She said, "Don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself!"_

Raven had the radio turned up as loud as it would go as she danced around, Lizzie following her around as she danced to the music and mouthed the words.

She could never do this around Hannibal, he'd either complain about how the volume did not have to be at the max for it to be heard... Or he would get turned on and be on her and have her naked faster than she could blink. She smirked as she set the table; she hadn't been able to make the crepes that Hannibal had started on. But a good ol' fashioned pancake, eggs, REAL bacon, sausage, and coffee breakfast was just as good.

_"Ooh, baby, baby, baby, why you gonna treat me this way?_

_You know I'm still your loverboy, I still feel the same way"_

Hannibal and Abigail pulled in to the driveway a short while later. Hannibal stepped out to open the door for Abigail, hearing the sounds of louder than needed music coming from inside.

Abigail paused as she too heard it. "I didn't know you had someone over..." Abigail noted the other car parked in the driveway and the fact that she doubted that Dr. Lecter would have left the music on... Or would have such music on in the first place.

"Indeed, but the current company lives with me. You are always welcome in my home Abigail." Hannibal reassured her with a soft and reserved smile before leading her indoors.

_"That's when she told me a story 'bout free milk and a cow_

_And said, "No huggee, no kissee until I get a wedding vow"_

_My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf_

_She said, "Don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself"_

_"You see, I wanted her real bad and I was about to give in_

_That's when she started talking about true love, started talking about sin"_

_"I said, "Honey, I'll live with you for the rest of my life"_

_She said, "No huggee, no kissee until you make me a wife"_

_My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf_

_She said, "Don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself"_

Hannibal took Abigail's coat and bag placing them in the closet as she took off her shoes and he did the same not wanting to dirty the house. At that moment Lizzie decided she'd greet the company.

"Hello Lizzie, is your mistress blaring her music too loudly again?" Hannibal spoke amusingly to the cat as he bent down to give her a scratch.

Abigail looked up and spotted the beautiful creature. "I didn't know you had a cat."

Lizzie then chose to take notice of the new girl and walked up to her, meowing and purring as she wrapped herself around the girl's ankles.

Abigail petted the strange and beautiful cat as Hannibal watched and smirked.

"I didn't... But my live in guest does. Lizzie is her cat. But I doubt she'd mind you playing with her."

Abigail smiled as the cat all but jumped in to her arms, purring and rubbing her head against her chin, making her chuckle softly and smile.

"Come let's go see what that woman has done to my poor kitchen..." Hannibal muttered mostly to himself as the end of the song blared, Abigail carrying Lizzie with her happily. The cat seemed to calm her, Hannibal noted.

Raven was in the kitchen, finishing up on setting the table, properly, as Hannibal had showed her. She was tapping her foot to the beat and swinging those lovely hips and shoulders as the song finally faded and to Hannibal's relief ended, before he moved and shut off the radio.

Raven turned around and mock glared at him. "I was listening to that..."

"Yes, and too loudly I might add." Hannibal bantered playfully back.

"You're such an old man... All you damn kids with your hipping and hopping and turn down that music!" Raven teased him right back her hands on her hips as Hannibal scoffed at the insult, walking towards her for a chaste kiss and laying his hands easily on her hips.

"We have a guest... So do try and behave.." Hannibal muttered to her before turning back towards Abigail.

"Abigail, this is Dr. Raven Gideon... She's my..." Hannibal paused for a moment. "She is my significant other."

Raven snorted like a horse and laughed. "Way to make a heterosexual relationship sound like a gay marriage Doc..."

She shook her head at him and laughed.

"Hi, you must be Abigail, you can call me Raven, you'll have to excuse Hannibal, as brilliant as he is, he can't seem to figure out how to properly name things. He means to say I'm his girlfriend."

Abigail laughed as she held Lizzie. "Nice to meet you, Raven."

Raven smiled in a very warm and friendly way as she scratched Lizzie's ears. "I see you've met Lizzie... She seems very taken to you."

Abigail smiled, "Yes, your cat is beautiful... I've never seen a cat like her before."

"She's an Egyptian Mau, a very rare breed of cat. She's very special. Now, I bet your starving... That hospital food may be healthy but it's gross and not filling. Come, let's eat."

Abigail nodded as she set down the cat and when to wash her hands before sitting down at the table with Hannibal as Raven brought out the plates.

"I hope you're both hungry, because as usual I made too much... " Raven announced as she placed a plate in front of Abigail.

It was a big stack of fluffy chocolate chip pancakes with a smiley face made in whip cream and extra chocolate chips sided with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and buttered toast.

Abigail smiled at the kind gesture; it had been a while since someone had done this for her... The last time anyone had was when she'd gotten sick and her mother had given her such a breakfast in bed. She missed her mom. A cup of hot chocolate was set down next with marshmallows and more whipped cream. Abigail almost cried at the happy memories it brought back.

Raven, as if to show understanding and sympathy, patted her shoulder giving the girl a soft silent smile, before moving to place a plate in front of Hannibal.

"Chocolate chip pancakes love? Hardly the breakfast I was planning..." Hannibal asked her amused.

"Oh shut up and eat... Learn to feed your inner child with some chocolate for breakfast... I put your crepe mix and fruit in the fridge. You can make them tomorrow." Raven bantered back at him with a kiss before settling in with her own breakfast.

"Go on you two.. Eat..." Raven gestured unceremoniously causing Abigail to giggle as Hannibal rolled his eyes. Together they ate in relative silence.

After they finished, Hannibal led Abigail in the living room with a second cup of Raven's hot chocolate and showed her how to play with Lizzie using her favorite cat toy while he and Raven cleaned up.

The rest of the day passed, very uneventful. Hannibal had spoken to Abigail about what had happened at the hospital, and then made a few phone calls. Raven had gone out to set things up with her uncle in case Abigail wished to go back and stay at a hospital or needed more help. That way, she would not have to go back in to an uncomfortable situation. Raven then returned with everything that Abigail had been unable to pack and grab, before setting it all up in the guest bedroom for her.

The trio finally settled back in for dinner, that Hannibal insisted on making after such an unhealthy breakfast.

Hannibal finally spoke to Raven again while cleaning up after dinner.

"I saw the extra attention you gave Abigail; I'm impressed you took so well to her." Hannibal spoke softly in Lithuanian as to cover their conversation from Abigail overhearing.

Though he could hear her talking and giggling at Lizzie while they played together.

Raven looked up at him and replied in the same language.

"I know what she's going through all too well Hannibal. The girl needed some normalcy. I refuse to blame her for the crimes of my past."

Hannibal nodded as he scrapped the plates clean before helping load them in the dishwasher.

"Indeed but you're not answering the full question,"

Raven paused in her washing the silverware that didn't go in the dishwasher.

"I was about her age when I got the news of my foster parents being killed. My uncle, Dr. Chilton, took me home and made me that same meal when we got to his home. It made me feel better, loved by someone. It...helped make that day, a little less scary. I figured Abigail would see it that way too." Raven explained.

Hannibal smiled up at her and kissed her cheek. "My sweet Raven..."

When they both entered the living room, they found it oddly silent. Raven smiled as she saw the scene before her, Abigail laid on the couch fast asleep with Lizzie in her arms, purring.

Hannibal came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She's sleeping hard... We should let her be. Its been a long day." Raven whispered.

Hannibal hummed in agreement. "It has been a long day, for Abigail at the very least. I'm proud of how you responded to her. You're making progress." He whispered back as he kissed her neck gently.

Raven smiled. "Hmmm, do I get a treat then?"

Hannibal chuckled, "Perhaps..." He kissed her again before going to Abigail and scooping her up in his arms as she slept.

The girl was indeed sleeping hard as she barely twitched as Hannibal walked her in to the guest room and tucked her in to bed.

"You'd make a hell of a father, I think Hannibal..." Raven whispered as she watched the tenderness Hannibal used with her.

"I like to think so. Now... I get to tuck you in my Shrike." Hannibal smiled and kissed her deeply, before retreating to their own bedroom.

Several hours later, Abigail slept fitfully in the soft and silky bed Hannibal had given her as her nightmare played behind closed eyes.

As soon as it came to that special part Abigail jackknifed in her bed, her heart pounding as she looked around. Realizing where she was, she climbed out of bed and changed out of the sweat drenched clothes she wore and in to dry warm ones.

Yet even as she laid back down, she knew she would not be able to fall back asleep. Abigail jumped in surprise as Lizzie meowed unexpectedly from the doorway looking at her.

Abigail smiled at the cat and walked over to take her in to her room. Lizzie seemed to have other plans.

As soon as Abigail got close enough Lizzie meowed again and walked in to the hallway, before stopping and meowing again.

Curious, Abigail followed the cat until she led her to Hannibal and Ravens bedroom.

"Lizzie, I can't go in there. That's Dr. Lecter's room..." She whispered to the cat. The cat however didn't listen or didn't care as she darted in to the bedroom and jumped on the bed, leaving Abigail in the door way.

Raven woke slightly as she felt Lizzie jump on the bed. Hannibal was still sound asleep. Raven looked up and petted her cat, before noticing someone in the hall; Abigail stood looking unsure just outside the door.

"Abigail... What's wrong?" Raven spoke in a husky sounding voice rough with sleep as she sat up slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."Abigail felt foolish for following the cat.

"I'm a very light sleeper, but you're not answering me, what's wrong?"

Abigail shuffled on her feet. "I had a nightmare..."

"About your dad... And that boy... The girls too?" Raven finished.

Abigail nodded. Raven smiled at her, "Come on, you can sleep in here... I've had your type of nightmare before...no need to feel embarrassed."

Abigail looked at the cat that watched her at the end of the bed purring, before stepping in to the room. Raven nudged Hannibal and spoke to him in Lithuanian.

"Hannibal... Abigail's here... She had a nightmare."

Hannibal sat up slightly; his hair mussed as he smiled sleepily and moved over in to the center of the bed.

"Come in then Abigail," He whispered as Raven patted the bed in an in invitation. Abigail hesitantly approached the bed and climbed in next to Hannibal as he laid on his back, pulling the covers over all of them and pulling Abigail close.

"Good night, little one." Hannibal rumbled half asleep, Raven leaning over him to press her lips to Abigail's head.

"Get some rest Abigail, I think you need it." Abigail nodded and quickly dosed off, her head on Hannibal's chest. The beating of his heart, soothing her to sleep.

"She needs you Hannibal... So very much." Raven whispered to him as they watched Abigail sleep.

"She'll need you as well my Shrike..." Hannibal smiled as he kissed her lips softly as she snuggled back up to him.

"I still think you'd make a great father... To Abigail, I mean." Raven kissed him back. Hannibal hummed in response as his eyes closed again. Somewhere in his tired mind, some little voice told him something important he'd forgotten. But he was too tired to remember... Hannibal shrugged it off; he'd remember it in the morning. He watched his lover fall asleep with a private smile, something to do with her, he thought. The important thing... Something with her...

This was his last thought before he too succumb to sleep, both his lover and the child he protected in his arms.

Something about her and him being together...

* * *

Hannibal was finishing up on his last client of the day, out of all of them Franklin was by far the most tedious. Hannibal was debating on referring him to another psychiatrist.

"We'll have to continue this next week, I'm afraid. You may schedule your next appointment at the front desk."

Franklin nodded and left without a word, Hannibal writing a few things down as he left, not looking up until the door closed.

Raven had taken Abigail to work with her to have her meet Dr. Chilton. She'd even stopped by to quickly drop off his lunch that he'd neglected at home during his morning rush.

He smiled at the memory; she'd looked so incredibly sexy in that blouse and slacks. He'd tried to get her to stay a little while... For some reason, the thought of him taking her over his desk and from behind, was a huge turn on.

He'd suggested it; she'd smiled and blushed, telling him not today, but maybe another time. Before she gave him a quick kiss and was out the door to return to work.

Hannibal stood and stretched as he walked over to the couch and noticed something on it. Picking it up it took him a second to realize what it was... A condom.

What in the world was Franklin doing in his office with a condom in his pocket? Hannibal shook his head deciding he didn't want to know and chucked at the notion.

He walked over to his desk intent on putting it in the trash when it hit him.

That very important thing he'd been too tired to remember the night before. CONDOMS! Every single memory of him and Raven being intimate flashes before his eyes.

With a deal of surprise and panic he realized he'd never ONCE used one. In four months of being with Raven they had never had used protection.

Hannibal wasn't worried about STD's he was clean as was Raven. That had been the first thing covered between them. But he was worried about something JUST as important... Babies...

Hannibal rushed around his office gathering his things and his coat as the thought of Raven very possibly being pregnant by him screamed in his mind.

He doubted the girl at the desk had ever seen him move so fast and look so panicked.

Raven was home as she heard Hannibal's car pull in to the driveway. Hannibal all but ran out of the car, bag in hand and bolted in to the house.

"Raven!"

"Kitchen," Raven called back as Hannibal came in. He barely bothered to slow down long enough to take off his coat.

"Raven we have to talk about something..."

Hannibal paused as he saw her cutting up some vegetables for the soup he was making for dinner.

"What it is love?" Raven spoke as calmly as ever as she looked up to see Hannibal's all but panicked expression.

"Hannibal what's wrong?"

Hannibal moved closer to her as she wrapped her hands over his shoulders as he dug in his pocket and set the bag down, before holding up the tiny square he'd found in his office.

Raven blinked as she stared at what Hannibal was showing her.

"Uh, Hannibal..." Raven started, confused and concerned.

"Condoms." Hannibal stated.

"Yes Hannibal I can see that it is a condom... Are you alright?"

"No, Raven, you don't understand... Condoms... We haven't been using them... In the four months we've been together we have not once used a condom..."

Raven looked at him confused. "Yes, Hannibal I know... We're both clean though I don't understand why you're so worked up about this..."

Hannibal made a flustered and irritated noise in his throat. She didn't get it. Hannibal flushed red as he tried to explain this to her.

"No, Raven that not what I mean... I haven't been using protection... Nor have I been pulling out... My... I've... I've climaxed with in you, every time... Think... What else does a condom prevent?" Hannibal pressed on, getting more and more upset by the moment, before something in Ravens mind clicked.

"Oh... That's what got you riled... Hannibal, trust me, it's ok..."

Hannibal grasped her shoulders tightly. "No, Raven it's not ok... You could be carrying my child right now... I got a pregnancy test... We need too..."

"Hannibal! Calm down." Raven cut him off, raising her voice slightly, to make him listen.

"It's alright... I'm not pregnant. I've been on the pill this entire time. And I'm on my cycle now, I'm not pregnant... Just relax. Trust me; there are no little Lecter babies on the way... I promise."

Hannibal was breathing heavy as her words sank in. "Oh..."

Raven smiled and nodded. "Yes, oh." she held him close as he set the condom down, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm better... I was worried I'd gotten you pregnant... I really should be using them... Be more careful."

Raven giggled and hugged him. "We tried that once, remember... You couldn't cum with one on, so you took it off."

Hannibal chuckled breathlessly, she wasn't pregnant... Good, right? He assured himself it was better if she wasn't, but he could help but feel a twinge of disappointment. To see his Shrike grow round with his baby... Hannibal mental shook the thought away. He'd never wanted a family before. His life style didn't comply well with it.

"You look disappointed..." Raven muttered as she looked up at him.

"A baby would..." Hannibal started.

"Complicate things." Raven finished, "At the present time at least... But we'll cross that bridge if it should happen. For now, let's just relax and take care of things happening now. Come on, help me make dinner, Abigail will be coming home soon."

Raven kissed him softly as she smiled before returning to the task of chopping up things for the soup. Hannibal nodded before putting the condom and pregnancy test in their private bathroom. Then returning to help his lover with dinner.

Raven was right, Hannibal thought. A baby would complicate things... But even so, Hannibal knew, for himself at least, it wouldn't be an unwelcome one. But right now, they had Abigail to worry about.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need more reviews before I update again! Hannibal and Raven are hungry! So R&R!

Welcome to the Darkside. Are you surprised we lied about the cookies?


	7. Devore Me (Part 1)

A/N: I am so sorry my loves, busy busy busy lately! Weddings, car shopping, work and school all had me running around. So here is the chapter I've been wanting to write for a while. You know... I never did like the Freddie L. Reporter character... ~smirks~ I think its time for her to go. Don't you?

Also this chapter is heartfelt and kinda dark so be warned. It's gonna be a long one most likely, will be posted in several parts. Also for those who follow my other Silence of the Lambs fic that is the next one on my list. Promise!

Rate M for suggested Cannibalism, future sadistic arousal, gore and lemony goodness.

* * *

Will Grahm and Hannibal entered the house quietly discussing the latest case. Hannibal had been seeing Will at his home for a few weeks now since his office was being fumigated due to a rather nasty and odd infestation of Wood- boring beetles that had made his office their new home. The constant tapping they made had frightened a lot of his more superstitious patience and for good reason.

The Wood Boring beetles were said to bring about death, in great numbers, there would be many and gruesome deaths. Edgar Allen Poe had even wrote about them in his poem The Tell Tale heart. The beating heart that the main character had claimed to hear was really the tapping of those beetles that were just calling their mates, also infested nearly every home at the time.

Hannibal shook off that notion. It was all superstition. Even still he could not re enter his office until the pests were gone. All but one of his clients were beng temperarely referred to other doctors. Will was special to Hannibal, therefore he was welcome in his home.

Will was explaining the details of the lastest case when both men paused in front of Abigail's door which was tightly shut. Raven's voice could be heard with in the room as well as Abigail's. They were talking and giggling with some band on the radio playing in the back ground.

Hannibal smiled, Abigail had been making great progress with Dr. Chilton. Raven had been spot on when she'd said "Chilton, though horrid with adults, was a mirical worker with children and teenagers."

And indeed he was, Chilton was extremely gifted with children. Why he chose to work with adults was any ones guess. Abigail's nightmares had all but stoped, she was sleeping through the night by herself, and she was coping with the trama she'd suffered with steadily.

Her time and talks with Raven helped too. The two shared both the trama's of accidentally killing someone and the stigma of haveing a killer as a father. They got along wonderfully. Raven was also benefiting from this, she'd become more relaxed around women, such as Dr. Bloom. Raven even when out to lunch with some of her female coworkers. A feat that shocked everyone when she had done so on her own, given Ravens deeply rooted pathological dislike and distrust for most of her own gender. And once a week or so, Raven and Dr. Bloom even had lunch together. Raven was slowly, and by slowly meaning at an asthmatic old aged snails speed, getting used to Dr. Bloom... However the we're never out very long and Dr. Bloom still couldn't touch her or get Raven to open up to her.

But that was to be expected, last time Raven had actually stayed out alone with Dr. Bloom for three hours with out complaint or incident. A milestone to be sure. Though Raven acted normally around women she was always rather tense and never socialized long, no more than a few minutes.

Hannibal was very proud of both of them. That didn't stop him from being almost sure they were conspiring against him.

Hannibal smiled at Will who had naturally become apart of their strange and miss matched family.

"You two aren't planing my demise in there are you?" Hannibal teased as Will chuckled softly behind him as the nob turned quickly. Raven only opened the door wide enough to poke her head out.

"Not at the moment. This is girl time though. No boys allowed. We're trying on the dresses we'll be wearing for the dinner party Hannibal is forcing upon us." Raven spoke to each of the men in turn.

"Still? You've been in there for several hours... How many did you buy..." Hannibal asked now worried.

"Translation... How much did you spend?" Will crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at his new found friends.

Raven smirked, "Enough to give any sane man a stroke... Luckily our Hannibal isn't completely sane."

Hannibal scoffed as if he was offended while Will chuckled softly.

"I am very much regreting allowing you two to use my credit card..." Hannibal bulked, he had money, that wasn't the problem. But Raven had a sick sense of humor and she detested large social gatherings as did Abigail. So most likely they had taken out their anger on his poor, helpless bank account.

Raven pecked Hannibal on the lips with a twisted smile, before disappearing in to the room again.

"You gave them your credit card? That's all on you Dr. Lecter... How much did they spend anyway?" Will asked Hannibal as they walked in to the living room.

"Both Raven and Abigail hate social gatherings with a loathing passion... more so being the center of attention at them. What's more is that they both also hate having their personal living space invaded. This home being just that to them. I am hosting a dinner party for the Opera Chairmen group, about ten or so strangers will be here that night. "

"Raven and Abigail and very unhappy with me for doing so. With that in mind Will, I am not ashamed to say that I have not had the courage to look yet..." Hannibal dreaded the thought of seeing THAT bill. Raven had been glaring daggers at him all week for putting her through this. She and Abigail would feel very out of place with the high society guests that they would be sharing dinner with. Yes, Hannibal was very much in the dog house.

Even Lizzie had hissed at him this morning. All females in the house were displeased with him, and his bank account would suffer from it.

Both men were sitting in the living room, a drink in their hands when Raven's cell phone rang and she darted out of Abigail's room to answer it. Her hair was pulled up and back in a sloppy bun.

"Hello?" It was the Baltimore state hospital for the Crimanlly insane, Chilton's office.

"Raven, it's me... I don't know how else to say this but during the transfer your father escaped..."

Raven nearly dropped the phone as the color drained from her face.

"What? How? "

Hannibal and Will both looked up with consern as they heard the worry in her voice as Abigail came out to join them. Her hair was in a much neater, but identical style as Ravens.

"I honestly don't know... I just got the call myself from Jack Crawford..."

Just as Dr. Chilton spoke Will's phone went off, it was Jack. Will answered and heard the same thing from him. After hanging up with Jack, Will told Hannibal quietly and called Dr. Bloom.

"He's killed three more people Raven... He...He's out of control now... I'm so sorry to have to tell you this..."

"I'll be there." Raven said as she hung up. As she and Will shared a look of dread and concern.

"They're going to kill him when they find him aren't they Will?" Raven spoke softly as her hands shook as she set down the phone.

"I don't know Raven... I hope not but, if caught, the courts may seek the death penalty... Insane or not."

Raven closed her eyes and breathed. "I know my father Will... He is a very sick man. I love him dearly, but I know the difference between damaged and broken... Able is a broken man."

Will looked at her confused as her shoulders fell, Abigail coming from behind her to hug her and try to comfort her. Raven's eyes were still closed as she wrapped an arm around Abigail.

"She means Will, is that not all patients can be saved. Sometimes, a mind is simply too damaged to be treated. Sometimes, death is an act of mercy. It's an unpleasant thought but in sever cases... Like Able Gideon... There is simply, no help."

Hannibal explained softly to Will, before both men moved towards Raven but neither offered the physical comfort Abigail was. Hannibal shook his head at Will when he tried to do so.

Hannibal knew Raven would reject such a thing right now. Though she would never push Abigail away, Raven shook not from sobs or sorrow, but from a barely controlled rage that boiled just under the surface.

It was several minutes before anyone moved or spoke. Hannibal broke the stretch by placing a hand on Ravens shoulder.

"I'm alright Hannibal..." Raven replied softly to the questioning touch.

"I'm sorry about your father, Raven... I really am." Will muttered, unsure of what else to say.

"Me too Will, me too." Raven straightened and turned cold as she spoke. "We should get to the crime scene. The sooner we see what he has done, the sooner we can catch him."

The ride to the Crime scene was one of complete silence, Hannibal had convinced Raven it would be best if he drove, luckily she agreed as her hands hadnt stopped shaking yet. Abigail tagged along for the reason of Hannibal not wanting to leave her at home to worry and that she was one of the few things that could calm Raven down should the worst happen.

And the worst did indeed happen... Raven had very much lost her temper and slammed her fist in to a near by squad car hood... Her hand was fine if bruised... The hood of the patrol car however was slightly dented and the alarm had been set off. Still no one blamed Raven for her outburst. Their visit had been a short one, to say the least.

The ride home had considerably less people in the car... Will has stayed with Jack... Abigail was staying with Dr. Bloom for safty reasons as Raven had insisted upon it, she didn't want Abigail to see her like this. Dr. Bloom agreed.

Hannibal was driving them back, it was a heavy silence inside the car.

"My Shrike... What you saw today must be upsetting... If you wish to talk, I am here to listen..."

Silence answered him.

Raven continued to look out the window with the same blank stare she'd had since they'd left the crime scene. In fact she only moved when they'd arrived home, and only to walk in to the living room and to stare out yet another window.

Hannibal added some food in to Lizzie's bowl to keep her silent while he tried to work past the fortress wall put up around her mistress. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rocked her from side to side.

"Raven talk to me... What is going on in your head? I can not read you like I read others. You need to tell me..."

Hannibal lovingly kissed her up and down her neck holding her as close as he could.

"Too bad the fridge is full..." Raven whispered so softly Hannibal could barely hear her voice let alone know what she said.

"What?" Hannibal whispered back still kissing her neck.

"I said too bad the fridge is full... I'm hungry..." Raven spoke up a little louder. Hannibal barely paused in his showings of affection.

"For whom and what are you hungry for my lover?" He whispered in to her ear.

"I'm not sure whom... As for what... Everything. I wish to devour everything... As if they never existed... Someone... Red."

Hannibal smirked and chuckled lightly. "I think I know the perfect person, my Shrike..."

Raven looked up at him and sighed, laying her head against his chest and shoulder. Good thing they were alone, other wise this might end a tad messily...

Come to the dark side...

We have cookies!


End file.
